vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akasha (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Akasha is a powerful primal beast created by the Astrals in the final stages of the War. Although it possesses the ability to distort and interfere with history, the Astrals were unable to fully control it, preventing its implementation in warfare. Any tampering with the past is sure to affect the present, so when activating Akasha's powers, one must accept the possible risk of erasing themselves from all history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Akasha Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Not applicable Age: At least 500 years old Classification: Primal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (all primal beast have aura that allows lyria to sense and detect them), Large Size (Type 2), Transformation (Akasha changes form upon unleashing powers and is capable of turning its essence into a crystal allowing it to be summoned using the crystal), Reality Warping (Capable of erasing history and changing the present in the process), Spatial Manipulation (Unleashing its power warps the space around constantly changing the surrounding area), Information Analysis (Able to analyze if a being that is trying to use it is allowed and capable of detecting hostility), Probability Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can erase a person from history leaving no trace of its past, present, and future and is capable of altering history that made it so freesia never formed a contract with mithra), Information Manipulation (can manipulate information in history to distort, interfere or alter it), Existence Erasure (Erased the whole crew except from Captain and Vyrn after detecting them as hostile entities), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Non-Corporeal (Primal Beasts are able to go into their non corporeal form at will), Resurrection (Primals can easily resurrect themselves), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Primals are able to live even if they lose their physical body and can't be killed by conventional means, also reliant on their elements or abstracts), Death Manipulation (Almagest can inflict death upon the target), Acausality (Type 1; Akasha itself will be unaffected by time paradoxes it will create), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Light Manipulation (its touch causes light to emerge from it), Healing and Absorption (weapons created from its power is capable of draining and healing), Explosion Manipulation (with almagest), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (weapons created from its power is capable of amplifying statistic and reducing resistance and statistic), Time Manipulation (Capable of accelerating time and weapons created from its power transcends the natural order of history), Vibration Manipulation (Weapons created from its power is capable of releasing disastrous quake that will leave nothing except a hollowsky), Hellfire Manipulation (weapon created from its power is capable of releasing hellfire), Darkness Manipulation (weapon created from its power is capable of releasing darkness from a blade edge), Chaos Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation (Can create Blood Lightning and summon dark chaotic thunder with karma), Flight, Elemental Manipulation and Reactive Evolution (its attack modifies itself to any element the target is weakest with using Elemental Amplitude), Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Fires of Meggido ignores and nullifies conventional durability), Telepathy (Lyria is able to communicate and use Akasha inside their mind upon contact), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Resistance to Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Petrification (completely resist them and can still perform special attack while under it), Power Nullification (was still able to speed up time and perform different special attacks while nullified by vyrn using bahamut's power and recovered from it after being defeated by the crew), Mind Manipulation (despite astral efforts they aren't able to completely control this primal preventing it from being used during the war), builds up Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction and Corrosion Inducement the more it's exposed to it. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Capable of deleting or rewriting History on sky realm, as a last resort and final weapon of the Astrals in the war, it should be superior to Shiva and comparable to Grand order) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be superior to Baal) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Planet Class (can still harm the crew and captain while limited in its power) Durability: At least Planet level (its repair mode can take damage from captain and the crew and wasn't significantly damaged despite being defeated and only awakened its true form in that battle) Stamina: Extremely High. Primals are usually able to use their abilities for years. Range: Planetary (It can rewrite the history of the Sky realm and call upon meteors from orbit) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Automated computer. (Functions like an automated computer but was trying to communicate with the crew during their battle asking them questions) Weaknesses: Dark attribute attacks. It being abstract is only applicable when its power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Feats: *'Erases the whole crew except Vyrn and Captain' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ancient Flare 1.gif|Ancient Flare Almagest.gif|Almagest Skyrift.gif|Sky-Rift Megiddo.gif|Meggido Rivalry.gif|Rivalry *'History Manipulation': Manipulates all history in Sky-realm changing them at will *'Time warp': Warps the field to accelerate time on random occasion. *'Blood Lightning': Summons multiple Blood colored lightning to strike the target. *'Pillar of Salt': Salt like particles emerges from the ground different elemental damage. *'Megiddo': Deploys the Fire of Megiddo dealing damage and ignoring conventional durability. *'Almagest': Cause an Eclipse that explodes upon the enemy dealing lethal damage. *'Elemental Amplitude': Nullifies all statistic amplification and deploy Elemental Amplitude dealing superior damage to enemies *'Ancient Flare': Summons a Gigantic Ball of Fire to come crashing down unto the enemy *'Karma': Summons a raid of chaotic thunder that gives Karma which creates an additional effect on Purification *'Purification': Summons a Thunderous Plasma which nullifies Statistic amplification and ignores durability if Karma is present *'Sky-Rift': Summons a Gigantic Meteor to come crashing down unto the enemy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Aura Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Healers